


Это был хороший день

by Last_Optimist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bromance, Family Feels, Gen, MIT Era, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Optimist/pseuds/Last_Optimist
Summary: В очередной раз подтверждается моя теория о том, что чем продуманнее канон, тем меньше по нему фанфикшна. Я не пишу по мотивам комиксов марвел, потому что уже, как грица, все украдено до нас. При этом, хотя в целом мувиверс меня устраивает куда меньше, пишу я именно по нему. Потому что есть много лакун, которые интересно заполнять, додумывать, обосновывать. Ну а учитывая, что по причинам ограниченного хронометража прошлому героев уделяется не так уж много времени - то флешбеки эт ваще самое вкусное)Об этом в целом и будет нижеследующий текст.Но не только.Постгражданка, воспоминания о прекрасной светлой юности, Тони, Роуди, Мария Старк, и даже немного Говарда. Ну и канючий Стейн, куда уж без него Ж)))Тимтони во все края, дааа :3Текст во многом перекликается и вообще явно обретается в одном хронотопе с текстами Sasha_Holler





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sasha_Holler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha_Holler/gifts).



-Ну, ладно. Думаю, пора нам заканчивать. - Дженет отложила фотоаппарат. Она все равно вешала его на шею за ремешок исключительно для подстраховки. Тяжеловата машинка, чтобы оставлять свободно болтаться.  
-Если ты из-за меня, то не стоит. Без проблем поработаю еще столько, сколько понадобится. - Джеймс передвигался осторожными мелкими шагами, чтобы полотно фона не сборило под ногами. - Я прекрасно себя чувствую.  
-Нет, правда, все отлично. Я получила, что хотела. - Женщина попыталась отпить кофе из бумажного стакана, поморщилась и отставила его обратно. В остывшем виде это была просто приторная жижа.  
-Нет, не получила. - Роудс усмехнулся, и его сестра пускай не сразу, но подхватила эту скупую улыбку.  
-Вывел меня на чистую воду, молодец. Возможно, за годы службы ты начисто утратил фотогеничность, если рядом нет звездно-полосатого флага.  
-Я предлагал захватить свои медали. У меня их, между прочим, восемнадцать, ты в курсе, да?  
Последние несколько месяцев Джен, как и остальная семья Роудсов, чувствовала себя странно. Больше всего это походило на смесь смущения и недоумения. Фактически, у них случилось очень большое горе, в кои-то веки можно было с чистой совестью использовать слово “трагедия”. Но никто никакой особой драматичности ситуации не ощущал. Возможно, потому, что засранец Джимми не предоставил им даже возможности нормально собраться у одра. Когда сама Дженет впервые попала к нему в больницу после того таинственного вылета, одного из многих, про которые он не имел права рассказывать, Джеймс уже пытался передвигаться на этих своих экзоногах. Тогда они были массивнее и тяжелее. Сейчас каркас без труда умещался под одеждой.  
В этом заключалась и главная причина неудачи с фотосессией. Джен считала своего старшего брата объективно красивым мужчиной, что двадцать лет назад, что сейчас, и с ходу могла бы накидать с десяток отличных вариантов композиции и для портретной съемки, и для чего-то в интерьере. Она вообще с удовольствием фотографировала бы его побольше, имейся хоть малейший шанс видеться с Джеймсом чаще, чем раз в год, а то и полтора. Просто сейчас ей требовалась картинка на обложку, иллюстративный материал к весьма эмоционально окрашенной статье о том, как полковник Джеймс Руперт Роудс не желает сдавать позиции недугу. А получились просто фото. Она такие могла бы сделать в любой другой день. Роуди не выглядел человеком страдающим, человеком преодолевающим. Он был собой, спокойным, деятельным, немного язвительным.  
-Я ужасно скучный инвалид, да? - ладно, окей, не немного.  
Когда она впервые тоже стала называть его Роуди? Это было давно. Наверняка вслед за Старком, в семье Джеймса так никогда не называли. Хотя, она со Старком-то за всю жизнь встречалась от силы раза три. В детстве, и потом, много лет спустя, когда уже работала. Снимала для обложки “Форбс”. Он ее, кстати, не узнал.  
-Серьезно, Джен. Если надо еще поработать, я готов, но не больше пары часов. Дело не в усталости, просто мне потом ехать в аэропорт. - Джеймс взвесил в руке трость, а потом снова отложил. Он ей пользовался изредка, на лестницах.  
Удивительно. Если не знать, что с ним произошло - похоже просто на человека, у которого колени ноют при ходьбе. Или в пояснице стреляет. Или он, предположим, слишком много приседал со штангой, и теперь икры гудят. Все что угодно, но уж точно не паралич и перелом позвоночника в нескольких местах.  
Впрочем, на самом деле, они с Лилой перестали всерьез удивляться, еще когда впервые стало известно, что внутри летающих доспехов действительно прячется Тони. Сестрички Роудс уже тогда поняли: как бы то ни было, а их брат точно тоже замешан.

***  
Да, фотосессия не удалась, зато обед выдался отличный. Индейка в клюквенном соусе прямо-таки проливала наслаждение на вкусовые рецепторы, а ведь впереди еще был перелет в бизнес-классе… Джеймс никогда не отказывался от лишней порции, особенно если выбирать предстоит между тартаром из мраморной говядины и салатом нисуаз по аутентичному рецепту. Да, он давно отвык от унылого вопроса “вам курицу или рыбу”, и менять это не планировал.  
Впереди маячили два часа потенциальной тишины, и даже теплилась слабая надежда, что за это время и правда не произойдет ничего такого. Кресло было создано для его спины, мышцы в которой так устали за полдня, что практически окаменели. Надо обязательно попросить Тони, чтобы он с этим тоже что-нибудь придумал. Какую-нибудь разгрузку, или нечто в подобном роде…  
Джеймсу показалась соблазнительной идея вздремнуть, но сначала он все же выудил из своего дипломата пухлую папку, которую ему подарила Джен за обедом.  
Разговоры о продаже старого дома шли еще со смерти бабушки Клэр, и все давно уже переехали в куда более просторные жилища, во многом в том числе и стараниями Роудса. В какой-то момент было вроде как решено, что обветшавшее здание снесут, а на месте построят новое, для Лилы и ее семьи… Роуди, если честно, в это все абсолютно не вдавался. Возможно, его родным просто понадобилось больше времени, чтобы справиться с ностальгией. Это тоже можно было понять. Так или иначе, как выяснилось, дом, где он провел детство, разровняли бульдозером чуть ли не в тот самый день, когда началась вся эта заваруха с Актом и его последствиями. Незадолго до, разбирая вещи, Дженет сохранила кое-какие памятные бумаги, фотографии, и кое-что отобрала лично для него. Ну, что же, пожалуй, настало время отхватить свой кусок воспоминаний.  
В целом папка не содержала чего-то неожиданного. Парочка школьных грамот, ранние попытки изобразить нечто авиационное, а в основном, конечно, фотографии, по каким-то причинам не вошедшие в семейные альбомы. Привлек внимание только самодельный конверт из альбомного листа. На нем почерком Джеймса было написано:  
“Ф. 1990.”  
Сочетание буквы и года пока никаких ассоциаций не вызывало, так что Роудс поспешил узнать, что же скрывается в конверте. Тот был совсем тоненьким.

Глядя на первую же фотокарточку, он почувствовал, как стремительно портится его вполне благодушное настроение. Хотя казалось бы, все на ней смотрелось очень даже идиллически. На балконе, залитом солнцем, таким ярким, что изображение даже казалось засвеченным, сидели, свесив ноги наружу, два парня. В том, что справа, он опознал двадцатидвухлетнего себя, а в том, что слева, соответственно, восемнадцатилетнего Тони Старка. Спустя столько лет было действительно непривычно видеть на собственной голове волосы, а так же лицезреть Старка без бородки. Между ними стояла женщина и улыбалась в камеру. Сложно было сказать, сколько ей лет - черты лица скрадывали тень от широкополой шляпы и большие черные очки. Платье в пол из легкой ткани подчеркивало длину ног, общую стройность фигуры, но при этом почти целиком прятало свою хозяйку. Видимо, та боялась обгореть.  
“Если она носила очки и шляпу, о реальном возрасте можно было догадаться разве что по пальцам рук. Хоть она и не молодилась никогда.”  
По крайней мере, в 1990м Мария Старк, казалось, всему миру стремилась рассказать, что у нее есть взрослый сын, и это замечательно.  
-Мисс, мне, пожалуйста, скотча на два пальца, и без льда. - Внешне Джеймс никак не переменился, просто начал привычным жестом потирать губы указательным пальцем.  
Долгое время мать Тони оставалась в памяти Роудса такой, как на этих старых фото из самодельного конверта. Если честно, он был уже не очень рад, что вообще их обнаружил. Теперь по этому красивому солнечному образу чем-то уродливым и гангренозным расползалось содержимое злосчастной видеозаписи с машиной на ночной дороге. Роуди вспомнил, как чувствовал себя после той аварии, словно все произошло вчера, а не больше двадцати лет назад.  
“Хотелось надеть на голову ведро и орать, орать, орать…”  
Двадцатитрехлетний Джеймс Роудс считал, что люди вообще по возможности должны умирать как можно реже и меньше. А если уж погибать - то осмысленно. Ну там, за родину, за родных. Тем более такие, как Говард и Мария Старк. Не из-за столкновения с долбаным столбом! Такая пошлость.  
Джеймс Роудс нынешний отлично знал, что смерть есть смерть, и декорации не важны абсолютно. Его теперь злило другое. В Нью-Йорке, в Сековии, на протяжении всей этой истории с Альтроном, и потом - кое-кто знал. Знал, что нет никакой трагической случайности. Знал, что это было убийством. Знал и молчал, хотя ей-богу, не обязательно заканчивать Массачусетский Технологический, чтоб допереть: истинные причины смерти родителей - это, мягко говоря то, что способно заинтересовать человека.  
На всем этом и так не самом приглядном фоне еще более дико смотрелись строчки о том, будто это умалчивание являлось заботой. Там нигде не было не то что заботы - даже попытки увидеть, услышать, попытаться подумать...  
Когда Роуди говорил, что не жалеет о подписании Акта и обо всем, что случилось после, он говорил абсолютно искренне. Тяжесть на душе создавало другое.  
Понятное дело, они со Старком были нужны друг другу. Но жизненный опыт подсказывал, что, если обстоятельства вынуждают, каждый из них вполне успешно справляется и сам по себе. В сущности, толком Джеймс не жалел теперь даже о том, что после “Иерихона” они с Тони сели в разные машины. Вот оно как все повернулось-то в итоге.  
Твою-то мать, он не смог оказаться рядом тот единственный раз, когда это действительно было необходимо.  
У Роудса все сжималось внутри даже от попытки представить, что чувствовал Старк, оставшись наедине со смертью родителей, сломанным костюмом, брошенным щитом, с тем, что сделал Роджерс… и это не говоря о том, что там наверняка было чертовски холодно.  
Чтобы хоть немного согреться, Роуди поспешил сбежать сквозь старую фотографию в весну 1990го года, на Лазурный Берег, и свой двадцать второй День Рождения.

***  
Все началось со смешной путаницы. Роуди думал, что отец Тони подбросит их до аэропорта - а в итоге оказалось, что до Парижа, и вообще речь шла о его личном самолете. Просто, заявив всю эту авантюру как подарок на День Рождения, Старк младший категорически не подпускал друга к любой стадии подготовки.  
-В Париже будет дозаправка, ну а дальше нам, к сожалению, не по пути. - В автомобиле у Говарда Старка был телефон, и всю дорогу он им активно пользовался. Теперь же, когда все наконец расположились в салоне самолета, с ними, казалось, разговаривала газета, из-за которой к потолку вилась тонкая струя сигарного дыма. - Думаю, это не страшно. Там сейчас где-то Обадайя. Скооперируетесь.  
-Обадайя в Милане. - Закатил глаза Тони. Не иначе как это усилие лицевых мышц повлияло на его голос, потому что край газеты отогнулся, и Говард смерил их обоих взглядом.  
-Ну, значит будете бродяжничать по дорогам старой доброй Франции. Судя по количеству дырок на джинсах, ты так и так собирался этим заняться.  
-Как скажете, сэр.  
Роуди все никак не мог поверить, что это взаправду. Нет, он, конечно, иногда говорил отцу "есть, сэр!" (А маме даже чаще), но в шутку же. Тони не обращался к Говарду "отец", или "папа". Зато "сэр" успел сказать уже несколько раз. Да и в целом странно было видеть и слышать его настолько немногословным. Тем не менее, факт оставался на лицо: два поколения Старков вообще не особо интересовались друг другом.  
-Тебя зовут Джеймс, верно? - а вот его скромная персона, похоже, таки привлекла внимание прищуренного взгляда поверх газеты. Но Роуди так накушался всех этих есть, так точно и никак нет, что ограничился вполне гражданским:  
-Джеймс Роудс. Очень рад с Вами познакомиться.  
-Мария рассказала, что ты будешь то ли военным летчиком, то ли авиаконструктором. Тебя, должно быть из академии ВВС в Массачусетский направили?  
Строго говоря, за него все реплики озвучивали и так, поэтому Роуди просто кивнул.  
-Славно. Всегда любил железных птичек, и летать в них.  
На этих словах что-то изменилось в выражении глаз Говарда, и Джеймс наконец заметил пусть мимолетное, но сходство отца и сына. До этого он уже успел поудивляться, что у них так мало общего.  
Но край газеты быстро отогнулся обратно, и опять остался лишь голос.  
-Уже думал над темой диплома, а, Джеймс Роудс?  
-Что-то из сферы летной годности, скорее всего...  
-Недурно. Скучновато, но есть где наращивать мясцо. Плюс твой реальный опыт окажется к месту. Приятно слышать, что хоть у кого-то темы дипломов не похожи на заглавие фантастического романа.  
Говарда все еще скрывал черно-белый тонкобумажный разворот, но тлеющий конец сигары, казалось, смотрит на Тони с неодобрением.  
-Эта тема... - начал было Старк, но огонек угрожающе качнулся.  
-Старки не созданы для фундаментальной науки. Все ученые скажут, что ты эпигон, шут гороховый и нахватался по верхам.  
-Мне плевать. - нетипично тускло откликнулся Тони, изучая небо в иллюминаторе.  
-И компания этим не занимается.  
-Я для себя. - Еще тусклее, одно эхо от голоса.  
-Ну, как угодно, Энтони. - Говард встряхнул газетой и окончательно перестал обращать на своих спутников внимание.  
К вящему удивлению Роуди, Тони-мать-его-Старк, который на глазах Джеймса не единожды размазывал весьма тонким слоем по лекторию тех преподавателей, которые все не уставали подозревать в его гении какой-то подлог - так вот, его лучший друг Тони промолчал, и на этом все. Чувство неловкости, которое Роудс испытал за этот короткий разговор, было настолько чудовищным, что он набросился на подоспевший ланч с какой-то несусветной прожорливостью, отчего потом смутился еще сильнее. К счастью, вскоре Говард отошел в кабину пилота, потому что ему понадобилась спутниковая связь. Увы, разговор уже не клеился, и всю дорогу до Парижа они агрессивно проспали. Отчего по трапу спускались очень деревянной походкой. Говард, кстати, попрощался по внутренней связи самолета, не выходя - видно, все еще был чем-то занят.  
-Я не понравился твоему отцу, да? - кисловато поинтересовался Роуди. Впрочем, настроение уже стремительно повышалось от осознания, что "зеленый коридор" защитит их от всех тревог иностранного аэропорта.  
-Поверь, дело точно не в тебе. - Тони просиял в следующую же секунду, потому что в зале ожидания для бизнес-класса и частных рейсов их встретил, кто бы вы думали, ну разумеется, Обадайя Стейн.  
-Он всем соврал про Милан. Кроме меня. - успел шепнуть Тони Роудсу в ухо, подтянувшись на его руке. - У него в Париже, по ходу, пассия.  
Джеймс, будучи, в курсе, что Стейн много лет счастливо женат, решил задвинуть это знание подальше. Если честно, сам не имея ни времени, ни особой душевной склонности к тому, что люди называют “постоянными отношениями”, он и не осуждал особенно.  
-Правильно ли я помню, Джеймс, что у тебя День Рождения через два дня? - Затесавшись посередине, Обадайя положил руки им на плечи. - Мы, конечно, не настолько хорошо друг друга знаем, чтоб я тебе дарил машины, но кое-что… - Звон металла над ухом, шуршание бумаги. - Вот ключи, вот доверенность. Дороги здесь отличные, Тони, к счастью, знает язык туземцев и побудет твоим штурманом.  
Роуди уже случалось видеть, на каких автомобилях обычно ездит Стейн, поэтому он резво подставил ладонь, два раза повторять не пришлось. Как раз успел схватить ключи раньше Тони.  
-Эй, может, я тоже порулить хочу!  
-Вам и вашей осторожности, молодой человек, я ни одну свою машину не поручу. - Стейн ухватил его за ворот футболки и слегка потянул назад.  
-Я думал, ты поедешь с нами. - Старк и так до сих пор иногда любил поребячиться, а рядом с Обадаей вовсе словно скидывал лет десять. От этого его голос начинал звучать капризно.  
-Сам знаешь, у меня дела в Париже. Но я обязательно вас навещу. Как можно быть во Франции и не заскочить на Лазурный Берег? Я столько работал после Нового Года, что так и не истратил рождественскую премию. Есть повод заглянуть в казино.  
У Стейна были большие, тяжелые руки, но это Роуди нисколько не раздражало. Только поначалу он не мог разобраться, кто же такой Обадайя, и почему так много времени проводит с Тони. Но родство - оно же не только в крови. Стейн рассказывал, что они с Говардом познакомились, когда одному было семнадцать, а другому тридцать шесть. К тому же, зная Тони… как можно не возиться с Тони?  
Обадайя умел так искренне, и при этом абсолютно ненавязчиво интересоваться твоей жизнью, нет-нет да и становилось приятно от мысли, что где-то есть взрослый, который, если нужно, всегда подмогнет.  
Хотя, разумеется, Джеймс старательно приучал себя к мысли, что теперь взрослые - это в том числе и он.

А поездка в Ниццу выдалась отличная. Они, правда, все равно заблудились, изрядно промахнувшись с районом побережья, и спали в машине где-то под Монтпелье, без труда справившись с легкой ночной прохладой посредством ящика вина, купленного на частной винокурне, хотя в процессе и выяснилось, что франков наменять додумался, разумеется, только Роудс. Но Тони обладал счастливой способностью договариваться о чем угодно с кем угодно, на каком угодно языке. В который раз Джеймс убедился, что, если понадобится, его друг выкопается из любого дерьма той самой золотой ложкой, с которой во рту он якобы родился.  
В итоге не самое большое расстояние до Ниццы они преодолевали еще целый день, не в силах противостоять желанию раз в пару часов останавливаться у моря. К тому же, на финальном участке дороги постоянно автостопили возмутительно красивые девушки, и одна такая подло заманила их на пляжное барбекю… в общем, до пункта назначения они добрались уже в глубокой, глубокой ночи. Роуди, не сумев отказаться от белого вина к зажаренной на углях рыбе (серьезно, тут даже председатель общества трезвости не выстоял бы), был слишком сосредоточен на дороге-серпантине, и потому толком не рассмотрел ни города, ни дома, к которому свернул с третьей попытки. От первых двух, как выяснилось позже, пострадал каменный гепард, датированный концом Семнадцатого Века.  
Бывает, человеку настолько хорошо, что это его чудовищно выматывает. Так что, выйдя из машины, Джеймс просто шел на голос Старка, поднимался по какой-то лестнице, открывал какую-то дверь, потом запнулся, как выяснилось, удачно - о кровать.  
По ощущениям самого Роудса, он проспал полдня, не меньше. Но часы на руке показывали восемь утра. Он их не снял перед сном. А еще Роуди не снял брюки, рубашку, и даже ботинки. Но его никто с этим не беспокоил, только оставили заботливо чемодан у кровати.  
Утро выдалось облачным, так что Джеймса разбудили не лучи солнца, а свежайший бриз, наполняющий комнату через открытую балконную дверь. Казалось, что море начинается где-то сразу под его окном, достаточно прыгнуть вниз солдатиком. Это ощущение создавал крутой склон, облепленный виллами, настолько крутой, что город внизу становилось видно, только если подойти к самому парапету.  
Роудс опасался, что потратит на исследования обстановки не меньше часа, но все оказалось не так запущено. Особняк снаружи, а внутри - вполне современный дом, и весьма компактный, надо сказать. Заполненный вещами под завязку, не без этого, но Джеймс не удивился. Мир Старков был в целом поразительно предметным. Как будто они сами для себя расставляли какие-то сигнальные знаки. Нашлись и ванная, и кухня, и спуск к бассейну - в общем, все, кроме Старка, каких-либо других хозяев дома, да и вообще хоть каких-нибудь живых людей. Как в одной сказке (французской, кстати), где главный герой попадает в замок с невидимыми слугами. Никого не появилось ни пока Роуди умывался и переодевался, ни пока он исследовал глубины холодильника, ни пока хлопотал над обильным завтраком (во-первых, мало ли, вдруг кто-нибудь все-таки объявится, а во-вторых, после легкого похмелья аппетит пробуждался только так). Выбирая между риском проявить невежливость, нечаянно съев чей-то круассан, или хамской ранней побудкой, Роуди предпочел навредить еде, а не людям.  
-Ну, ничего. Это не страшно. - Глубокомысленно бормотал Джеймс Роудс сам себе под нос, присев за высокий стол, при халате и чашке кофе. - Такое одиночество я готов потерпеть.  
-О, Джеймс, какой вы молодец! - Только отменный вестибулярный аппарат будущего летчика-истребителя позволил Роуди ничего не пролить, когда его окликнул женский голос, мелодичный, как в кино. Мария Старк, казалось, действительно только что соткалась из нитей свежайшего морского ветра прямо на пороге кухни, как в той самой сказке. - Я была на мессе, тут неподалеку есть такая уютная церковь. Очень извиняюсь, что не озаботилась завтраком - но честное слово, была уверена, что вы проспите до полудня как минимум. Разве не все ученые такие? - Она и выглядела, как киноактриса, в своем бледно-розовом платье с пышной юбкой, и шляпкой в руке. На любой другой женщине Роуди назвал бы такой костюм старомодным, а на Марии он был именно, что называется, классикой.  
-Я все-таки больше военный, чем ученый, миссис Старк. - Опомнившись, Джеймс уже не растерялся, расценив “молодец” от хозяйки дома как одобрение идеи завтрака. - Давайте я за вами поухаживаю. Извините, если взял что-то без спроса.  
-Что вы, Джеймс, какие извинения. Мне наоборот хочется Вас теперь на выставке диковин показывать. Сколько вы всего здесь успели! И тосты, и омлет.... Я сама та еще хозяйка. Говард лично себе что-то готовил в последний раз, пожалуй, во времена Великой Депрессии. Тони однажды поздравлял меня с Днем Рождения завтраком в постель, завтрак в итоге стал обедом, потому что готовился три часа, а результат мне, если честно, хотелось перекрестить и закопать под молитву падре на самых дальних грядках…  
Черт его знает, может, таких женщин, как Мария Старк, учили этому специально. Или было тут что-то генетическое, доставшееся в наследство и сыну. Просто, едва появившись в комнате, она стремительно заполнила собой все пространство, не навязчиво и душно, как бывает с неприятными личностями, а наоборот - словно создала некую особенную атмосферу. И кажется, что ты попал в иную, более яркую и приятную, версию реальности. Мария вроде бы всего-то там передвинула салфетницу на пару сантиметров, тут рассеянно поворошила печенье в вазочке, смахнула пару крошек, и смотрите-ка, стол уже походил на картинку из журнала. При этом, Роуди не сомневался: она точно не выделывается. Просто живет, как всегда. Какая она есть.  
-Мне неловко, когда-то я слышу “вы” в свой адрес. - Скупо улыбнулся Роудс. - Можно просто Джеймс, и на “ты”. Или Роуди. Это прозвище Тони придумал.  
-Тогда я потребую ответной любезности. Мария, и никаких “миссис”.  
Но Джеймс уже успел понять, что едва ли какая-то сила в мире сможет его заставить говорить ей “ты”, как бы сама Мария об этом не просила.  
-Пойдем разбудим Тони. Такой чудесный день сегодня, ни одной минутки терять не хочется.  
К удивлению Роудса, они пошли не в дом, а наоборот, спустились по ступенькам к бассейну. Видимо, там у Старка было излюбленное место, потому что Мария уверенно зацокала каблуками в сторону прячущегося в тени огромного шезлонга, и безошибочно опознала в нагромождении пледов сына. Она что-то ласково шептала, присев рядом, точно не по-английски. Роуди не слыл полиглотом, но логически рассудил, что на итальянском, скорее всего. Слои одеял вспучились, как вулкан, и разродились помятым недовольным Тони.  
-Сколько времени вообще? Прокатились бы по городу вдвоем, раз такие бодрые оба, зачем меня мучить? - Всем, кто знал Старка сколь-нибудь хорошо, было очевидно, что дуется он абсолютно наигранно. Мария рассмеялась и поцеловала его в щеку, особенным манером, придерживая ладонью за другую, как будто боялась, что Тони вывернется. Джеймс потом еще очень много раз видел этот жест, когда мать и сын были рядом.

Мария сдержала обещание не терять ни минуты этого прекрасного дня. Двоим друзьям не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как поддержать ее. Семейство Старков, по мнению Джеймса, вообще не отдыхало в общепринятом смысле слова - то есть, конечно же, проводило время с удовольствием, но при этом ни секунды в покое. Только совсем уж поздним вечером, на летней площадке, когда в полночь все-таки подоспел Стейн и немедленно заказал еще шампанского в честь грядущего Дня Рождения Роудса, их столик вдруг окутало неизмеримым блаженством. Возможно, благодаря тому, немного мстительно подумал Роуди, что кое-кто уже минут пятнадцать как перекочевал на танцпол, уделяя все свое внимание девчушке в не просто маленьком, а, можно сказать, микроскопическом черном платье. Вальсирующий караул подле Марии несли в основном они со Стейном вдвоем, и Джеймсу ни за что не пришло бы в голову жаловаться на это, хоть танцевать он толком и не умел.  
-Знаете, Джеймс. - Миссис Старк положила ладонь ему на предплечье. - Мне кажется, вы и Тони будете дружить очень много лет. Как Говард и Обадайя. Вы уж не обессудьте, мы, Старки, странные люди. Вечно хотим нравиться целому свету, хотя на самом деле для счастья нам хватает одного единственного человека.

В те весенние дни было еще очень много всего. И купание в прохладном, но от этого не менее лазурном море, и поездки на яхте, и походы на местный красочный рынок, где Роуди чуть не поседел во цвете лет, когда увидел ценники и вспомнил, как лихо в то первое утро кромсал ветчину, которую простые смертные покупали тонкими, просвечивающими ломтиками. Было даже немного Говарда, который провел на вилле всего часа три, но успел до ужаса рассмешить честное собрание заголовками газет из Канн, которые гласили, что Мария Старк, не скрываясь, разгуливает по пляжу Ниццы с молодым чернокожим любовником. И сами Канны тоже были. Правда, Обадайя не смог выполнить обещания проиграться в пух и прах. Чуйка у этого человека все-таки была уникальная, как и умение блефовать в покере.  
Но больше всего Джеймсу запомнилась сцена абсолютно промежуточная, мимолетная. В одном из коридоров на втором этаже в рамках висело несколько старых фотографий. Мария когда-то загорелась идеей соорудить что-то навроде ретроспективы. Разумеется, бывая в Ницце от случая к случаю, ничего подобного она так и не сделала. Там среди прочих была, например, ужасно смешная фотография, которую кто-то сделал после крестин Тони. Композиция, видимо, была призвана вызывать умиление - отец с маленьким сыном на руках. Но вид у Говарда в кадре был крайне несчастный, и его нетрудно было понять: мало кто будет рад держать в руках нечто, больше всего похожее на истошно вопящую белую кружевную капусту.  
А другой фотокарточке исполнилось лет пятьдесят, наверное. Ну, или самую чуточку меньше. По словам Марии, она ее нашла абсолютно случайно, при очередном переезде и ликвидации всякого старья. На фото три человека склонились над столом с картой. Один из них, высокий светловолосый мужчина в форме, в последний момент, судя по всему, обернулся на чей-то оклик, и его лицо полностью смазалось. На мужчину смотрела очень красивая молодая брюнетка. И только третий человек глядел прямо в кадр, ухмыляясь. Роуди даже вздрогнул слегка. На пару секунд ему показалось, что в кадр родом из сороковых каким-то фантастическим образом попал Тони! Лишь придя в себя, он сообразил: да нет же, это не Тони. Это Говард.  
Удивительное, даже немного пугающее сходство. Выражение лица, глаз, поза - если нынешние отец и сын друг на друга не походили абсолютно, то с этим далеким черно-белым гостем все было очевидно. Куда же исчезла с годами эта невероятная похожесть?

***  
Когда постоянно находишься рядом с человеком, не замечаешь в нем особых изменений, а уж в себе и подавно. Упорно кажется, что вы оба еще ничего. Да какое-то там ничего - ого-го! К тому же, Роуди слишком редко бывал в местах, которые называл домом, чтобы что-то там хранить. А Тони, с его страстью к постоянному обновлению программного обеспечения в самом широком смысле, и подавно. Но зажав между большим и указательным пальцами старую наполненную солнцем фотографию из девяностого года, полковник Джеймс Роудс всей своей уставшей спиной прочувствовал, насколько они изменились на самом деле. Изменились, ха, деликатное слово. Постарели. Поистрепались. Поломались и побились об углы.  
О, теперь он прекрасно понимал, что сделало Говарда Старка таким, каким Роуди его застал.  
Сколько лет пройдет, прежде чем таким же станет его лучший друг? В сущности, разве уже сейчас есть что-то общее между мальчиком с фотографии из Ниццы и обессиленным человеком, у которого отнимается рука, а в бороде найдется куча седых волос?..

Те, кто утверждает, что в жизни не бывает чудесных совпадений - ни хрена не знает об этой самой жизни. Ровно в тот миг, когда Джеймса совсем было одолели и победили невеселые мысли, смартфон в кармане пиджака взорвался хитом группы “Блэк саббат” с очевидным названием. Благословенны будьте, частные спутники СтаркИн, теперь даже разговоры в самолете перестали быть табу.  
Питая определенную слабость к статусам в целом и статусным вещам в частности, Роудс довольно часто менял модели телефонов. Разумеется, первым делом в них копался Старк. Удовлетворившись изысканиями и вынеся вердикт (разумеется, всегда неутешительный, ведь не он их собирал), Тони совершал обязательный ритуал: делал какой-нибудь максимально идиотский, или помпезный, снимок себя любимого, и при каждом звонке сей жизнерадостный кадр представал перед Роуди вплоть до смены аппарата.  
-Ты как там, не развинтился еще? А то сам понимаешь, если мы будем внедрять эту технологию массово, хотелось бы обойтись без антирекламы. - Независимо от того, что там себе напридумывал Джеймс, голос в трубке звучал довольно бодро. Не натужно, не притворно - это бы он различил. Работа в конечном итоге всегда была личным видом медитации для Тони Старка. - А еще мне показалось, что мистер-дудец тебя совсем не рассмешил.  
-Поддержка спины полное дерьмо, если честно. Я временно отзываю у тебя звание гения. Особенно после последней реплики. - Роуди улыбнулся трубке и жестом попросил стюардессу обновить напиток.  
-Не грусти, у всего есть светлая сторона. Сделаю тебе массаж по возвращении. В принципе, если ты прямо сейчас там кое-что подкалибруешь…  
Услышав в голосе Тони опасные нотки, обычно предшествующие впаданию в рабочий транс, Роудс поспешил прервать его.  
-Хорошо, что ты позвонил. Я как раз хотел спросить кое-что.  
-И что же?  
-Ваш старый дом в Ницце, он сейчас пустует?  
На том конце разговора помолчали с пару секунд.  
-Какой дом в Ницце? Я тебя не понимаю. - И снова не притворство. Похоже, Старк действительно не помнил, о чем речь.  
-Ну, вилла у побережья. Я там гостил у тебя… очень давно. Господи, да это больше двадцати лет назад было.  
-Я с трудом представляю, на хрена тебе понадобилось это сакральное знание, но погоди минутку… - Пауза оказалась куда короче, от силы секунд пятнадцать. - О, нет, дружок, если ты хотел по дешевке перехватить у меня домик для счастливой старости, поезд ушел. Фрайдей утверждает, что мы его продали сразу после той Старк Экспо с психованным русским. Сам помнишь, какие пришлось компенсации отслюнявить.  
Роуди не знал, надо ли отвечать. Он, по правде говоря, уже не особо понимал, зачем вообще спросил про этот особняк.  
-Грустно, да? - Вдруг непонятно к чему откликнулся в эфире Тони.  
-Что грустно?  
-Там был ты, и родители, и Обадайя. Я вспомнил только что. Слушай, было здорово. Даже захотелось выкупить виллу обратно. Мы были такие… хорошие.  
-Мы и сейчас, мягко говоря, неплохи. Вино с годами только хорошеет, разве не ты мне постоянно повторяешь эту банальщину?  
Джеймс все еще не был уверен, что на эти реплики вообще надо что-то отвечать.  
-Эй, Роуди. - Продолжал меж тем Старк. - А тебе в последнее время, случайно, не хотелось послать все в задницу и свалить? Заставить всех поверить в то, что ты умер, жить на берегу моря… Или залезть в костюм, дождаться, когда в небе откроется очередная дырка, р-раз - и сигануть туда? И поминай, как звали…  
-Ну, если говорить о тебе, то на далеком берегу ты бы занимался одним: задыхался, как рыба на песке, потому что там вай-фая нет. - Роудс не имел в жизни других вариантов, кроме как понемногу сцеживать свою природную язвительность на лучшего друга. Иначе возникал риск как-нибудь случайно прикусить язык и захлебнуться собственным кислотным нутром, как Чужой из фильмов Ридли Скотта. - Что до меня, то нет, определенно пас. Хрена лысого они все от нас отделаются.  
И оба не смогли отказать себе в удовольствии злорадно рассмеяться.


End file.
